


⚡ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ⚡

by PrincessWriter20, robinleafs



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged up characters, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWriter20/pseuds/PrincessWriter20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinleafs/pseuds/robinleafs
Summary: Eighteen year-old Chris is tired of Daniel being the only one in control in the bedroom, and decides to flip things over the day of his birthday.Suddenly, it's his turn to take control. And Daniel's up for it.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	⚡ɪɴ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ⚡

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessWriter20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWriter20/gifts).



_Beaver Creek, US_

_8th February, 16:54_

_______________________________________

Daniel tossed his backpack onto his bedroom floor, took his beanie off, and let his sweet, short boyfriend get comfortable, as he played some soft music on his speakers. Chris's soft lavender backpack fell onto the ground, as Daniel proceeded to throw books and other objects off the bed, clearing the space. 

"My room's a mess. I'm so sorry," he said, with a familiar buzz in his stomach. _He definitely knew what was going to happen that afternoon_. 

"When isn't your room a mess?" Chris teased, getting comfortable as he took his sneakers and scarf off. He dropped down onto the bed and watched with fun how Daniel rushed around, clearing everything away frantically. Daniel was unreasonably cute when he tried to hide his messy side as if Chris didn't already know about it. _But he still tried for him_. 

Daniel was flustered, to say the least, feeling embarrassed that even after a year of being together he still never managed to tidy his room in preparation for when the blonde-haired boy came over. _He was told that someone's room was a mirror of their mind_... What did that say about him? "Honestly, only when Sean gets out his slipper to hit me."

Chris let out a laugh at that, before patting the empty space on the bed next to him. "Come on, Danny, it's fine. I don't care what your room looks like." He chuckled, looking with adoration how his worried boyfriend tried to organize his space a bit. 

It was true. He couldn't care less about the state of Daniel's room, especially when he was so adorable and sweet himself. Daniel could simply knock on his door just to come and help set up the table for dinner, and Chris would fall even further for him. 

Daniel finished stuffing the notebooks into his drawers, before jumping onto the bed. He snuggled quickly against Chris, embracing him sweetly. Daniel proceeded to trace his face with his fingers and leaned in, placing a soft and slow kiss on his boyfriend's lips, drowning in the smell of his vanilla shampoo scent. "You smell delicious, baby." 

Chris felt himself blush at the tone his boyfriend's voice took on just then but did his best to force it away. He knew that Daniel loved the smell of his shampoo, which was why he liked to buy it in bulk. _It was always worth it._ "Thank you," was all that Chris said. He was always terrible at accepting compliments, but he tried his best. Then Daniel pulled apart, quickly putting on the air conditioner.

Daniel tossed the remote control of the device onto his desk and slumped over the bed again, straddling his boyfriend. Then he brushed his fingers under Chris' beige long-sleeved shirt, which had a phrase printed on it in _Baskerville_. They had come back from school together that day, almost ditching math per Daniel's request. But Chris was a good influence - as always - and convinced Daniel not to.

It was Chris' birthday today. Daniel had made sure to buy him his favorite soft chocolate milk carton that morning, feed him on the stairs - Chris thought it was romantic, and went on a quiet stroll with him during recess... Everything to make sure he had a good birthday week. "Happy birthday, baby. You did gorgeous today," he said, referring to his PowerPoint presentation.

Chris sunk into the mattress, enjoying the feeling of Daniel's weight on top of him. He could enjoy it, for now.

Daniel's fingers brushing along his skin sent shivers down his spine, and he swallowed a gasp that threatened to escape him. "Thank you, Danny. You really made it special." Chris beamed, before lifting his head to kiss Daniel softly on the lips. This time it was deeper, and more intense than the previous one. _Chris could feel the familiar warmth pooling in his gut already._

Daniel leaned into the kiss, softly cupping his face and spreading his legs further. He sat firmly on his boyfriend's lap, thinking about how hot and confident he had looked in his presentation that day. "You're gorgeous," he said, kissing him slower and deeper. "And amazing." He couldn't help but bite softly at Chris' lower lip. "It turns me on," he whispered with a croaked voice over his lips. 

Chris felt his cheeks warm up again, embarrassed slightly by how quickly Daniel's words could affect him. But he wasn't done. He felt confident in knowing just how to turn the tables and make Daniel be the one blushing and squirming this time. After months of dating, he knew how to push Daniel's buttons, _and that made him feel even more powerful._

"And you're perfect," Chris said, batting his eyes in a way he knew drove Daniel crazy, before hooking his legs around Daniel's waist boldly, using all his strength to roll them over.

Daniel widened his eyes before being rolled over in the bed, his back now meeting the mattress, surprised by the sudden force of his delicate and _usually shy_ boyfriend. He wasn't used to this, and the sudden action surprised him, to say the very least. "Oh!" Daniel subconsciously clutched at his boyfriend's arms which now gripped softly on his shoulders, slowly letting them go. He observed with adoration as he sat back with a satisfied expression. "Chris..?" he asked curiously, his heart beginning to beat faster as he took in the sight of Chris on top of him.

 _Why had they never been in this position before?_ Daniel felt robbed.

Chris couldn't help but smirk as he looked down at his boyfriend. Daniel was always the confident one in their relationship. _Louder, bolder, cooler._ But right now, with a faint blush spreading across Daniel's cheeks, Chris knew he wanted to be the one in control. The idea turned him on more than he expected it to. "This is okay, right?" he asked, wanting to make absolutely sure that his boyfriend was fine with this before he got carried away.

Daniel continued to stare at his boyfriend for a second, slightly dazed before finding the words to say. "Y-Yeah, of course, baby. You want the lead, go on," he said, chuckling softly. _Chris? On top?_ _His Chris?_ He couldn't picture Chris being in control. No way. But Daniel decided to let him have this, willing to do anything to make his boyfriend happy.

Daniel then let his hands run under his boyfriend's shirt, feeling his soft skin beneath his fingertips. Daniel continued to watch Chris with a building desire. 

Chris lifted an eyebrow. The soft laugh that Daniel let out was unmistakable. He didn't think Chris could do this. He doubted it. _That wouldn't do,_ Chris decided firmly. He wanted to prove that he was serious about his idea, that he _knew_ what he was doing. 

Some seconds later, he cocked his head to the side teasingly, before rolling his hips slowly over Daniel's. _Just once._ To test the waters.

Daniel felt the soft pressure on his groin, making him bite his lip softly, watching curiously to see how the blonde boy would manage to take the lead. Chris looked amazing. Golden under the twilight that filtered through the window, his hair like a silky soft material that fell over his lustful eyes, that continued to look down on him with an unfamiliar, but very attractive confidence. That, for some reason, turned Daniel on. He liked the way the trouble and recklessness had suddenly reflected in Chris's eyes

_He looked damn hot._

Daniel's reaction was encouraging to Chris, to say the very least. The combination of the thrill of being on top, and the way his boyfriend was looking at him, was enough to drive Chris crazy. He smiled softly, taking Daniel's hands in his own gently, before placing them on his hips.

Then he rolled his hips again. This time, he felt a familiar hardness below him. The realization that Daniel was already hard, delivered a jolt of pride through Chris.

Daniel clenched his eyes shut, pulling his head back softly. He opened his eyes again to watch his lewd but soft boyfriend trying to take control, and very clearly succeeding. Daniel's hands, which Chris had placed over his own hips, now gripped softly on them as Daniel deepened his lustful expression. He wanted him, sad, mad, or even annoyed. No matter what, he still looked beautiful. Right now, he could almost get turned by anything if it was just Chris. Daniel tried to gain control of Chris' hips, trying to slow him down, but holding him firmly on his throbbing boner. "You look so hot. You trying to prove something here?"

His hands slowly revealed his skin, rolling his shirt a bit up, before his eyes focused on his slow hip movement. _Daniel's bulge only hardened at this._

"I don't need to prove anything," Chris said, realizing the truth that laid behind that statement. _Suddenly, this wasn't about proving himself._

He rolled his hips again, harder, before leaning down to kiss Daniel, biting his lip gently and reveling in the soft moan his boyfriend now let out. "I just want to be in control for once." That was all he said, before lowering his head and littering kisses all over Daniel's neck. Usually, the brown-haired one was the one that got to do this, so the role reversal was new and exciting for Chris. 

Daniel moaned softly, half-gasped. This was amazing. _Where did this new Chris come out from?_ He loved his teasing. He could do anything with him right now. Chris could take on the entire world on his own if he wanted to.

He felt Chris' hips roll over his bulge harder, as he had done before and dropped his head back at the sudden surge of heat flooding through him. _Fuck_. The way Chris was pressing kisses on his neck was going to make him go crazy, feeling his control slipping already. The soft kisses he placed in his sweet spot on his neck, made him part his lips, softly, moaning breathlessly. "Ah, y-yeah? You wanna be in control, and drive me crazy and all that, huh?" he groaned.

"Yeah, I do," Chris said simply, before sitting up and pulling his shirt off. He could feel Daniel's eyes on him as he lifted the shirt, making a show of arching his back as he removed it. Those fingers on his hips tightened ever so slightly, making Chris smirk again before grabbing the hem of his boyfriend's shirt. "I want this off," he said, mimicking the authoritative tone Daniel usually used on him.

_Fuck_ , Daniel thought to himself. Chris was being so incredibly sexy, it should have been illegal.

Daniel scanned him ever so cautiously. So curiously. His fingers delicately traced his figure, his chest, his sides his hip. He even bit his lip and gripped his butt slowly, before letting out a soft gasp. He stared hungrily into Chris's blue eyes before nodding softly. He forced himself to sit up, obeying a dominant Chris who observed him from his throne that was his lap. _He fucking owned it, damn. He was a fucking king. One of a kind_. "You're owning me, baby," Daniel said with a chuckle, tossing his shirt somewhere after taking it slowly, very slowly off.

"That's right," Chris whispered, leaning in close to nibble on Daniel's earlobe gently, before adding "You're mine now." Daniel rolled his eyes defiantly, even though the words went straight to his dick.

Then Chris moved to stand up, shimmying his jeans off and tossing them away. After that, he winked at Daniel, who was watching him with wide and curious eyes before getting on his knees and pressing a kiss on Daniel's exposed collarbone that was always so tempting. Then he placed another kiss a bit lower, more daringly, closer to Daniel's nipple.

This was uncharted territory, but Chris wanted to try it. Judging by the way Daniel shifted underneath him, he wanted to try it too. Willing himself to be confident, Chris flicked his tongue against Daniel's nipple experimentally, and then paused, waiting to assess his boyfriend's reaction.

Daniel moaned a little louder then, and it seemed to get caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. His mouth hung open, letting out the rest of the moan in broken bits as he pushed his own hair back. _Damn_. His boyfriend was a leader, and he liked it. He parted his legs wider, inviting him. "F... Fuck," he breathed. Was Chris gonna continue like that? Daniel wasn't sure he could handle whatever his boyfriend had in store for him, but he was ready to take it all anyway.

Emboldened by the positive reaction, and immensely turned on by the sound of Daniel moaning and cursing, Chris flicked his tongue out again. Then he swirled his tongue around it teasingly, his hand creeping up Daniel's stomach to tease his other nipple. Daniel started moaning even louder as a response to Chris' lips on his nipple. _Where the fuck did he learn that from?_

After a few seconds, Chris swapped over to the other side. This time his hand dropped down, lower and lower until it landed on the hard bulge in Daniel's jeans.

Daniel's elbows buckled under him, as his head fell back, letting out a heavier pant as Chris' hand landed on his bulge, sending an electric current through his entire body. It struck him everywhere, before shutting him down like a blackout, only to switch on all of his senses again. "Fuck, Chris..." 

"You look so hot like this," Chris teased, before squeezing Daniel's boner gently, and trailing his kisses lower, right down to the waistband of his jeans. He rubbed his palm along the bulge that he could feel throbbing through Daniel's jeans and bit his lip. "So hot" he whispered, before unbuttoning Daniel's jeans.

Daniel widened his eyes before groaning incoherently. _Fuck_. Chris was fully in control at that point. Without a doubt. He parted his legs further, overexcited. His head was still leaned back, eyes glued to the ceiling as his boyfriend's hand continued to rub against his rapidly growing problem, both teasing and taking care of it at the same time. A heavy, blissful sensation continued to spread over his crotch, as he moaned a little bit louder. Then he heard the zip, looking down into his boyfriend's eyes, desire pooling in his gut.

"Oh, God... damn," he breathed, before looking into Chris's eyes, twinkling with a mischievous glint. _He knew exactly how much power he had over Daniel at that moment._

Daniel's moans and breathy curses sent waves of blood south in Chris's body. Though, they only fuelled his desire to get his hands and mouth on his boyfriend. _And he wanted Daniel to ask for it._ "You want me to get my mouth on you?" Chris asked innocently, pulling Daniel's jeans and underwear down, smirking as Daniel's dick hit his stomach, rock hard and tempting.

Daniel let out a soft " _Huh?_ ", the question going over his head only for a second, before looking at Chris properly. "Fuck, yeah, baby," he moaned, his entire body burning at the idea of Chris' mouth on him. Then he felt the cold air of the room against his now exposed dick, and his hardness hit his chest. A grunt escaped his lips. Chris was being incredibly hot, and fucking up his whole mind. "I, uh..." he breathed. _Was Chris going to make Daniel beg?_

"Just get it done with," Daniel breathed, whipping his bangs to the side.

"Aww, that wasn't very nice..." Chris teased, deciding that he wanted to have some fun this time. 

Daniel gulped from his seat, already turned on by his teasing. 

The younger boy ran his fingers along Daniel's exposed thighs, raking them higher, closer, and closer to Daniel's dick, but never touching it. Then he repeated that motion, following the same trail with his mouth. Daniel bit his lip, closing his eyes and fighting the urge to thrust his hips up. Chris then let himself get close enough so that Daniel could feel his breath on his dick, but not close enough to provide the relief he knew Daniel was craving.

Then he looked up at Daniel through hooded lids, before smiling innocently. "How badly do you want it?"

Daniel felt those annoyingly heavenly fingers trace those same places he had on the blonde's body, back when he had control. But Chris did fucking great. _Darn it_. Chris's mouth so dangerously close to his dick, only made him fill his head with endless thoughts of Chris' innocent face and temptingly gorgeous mouth all over his dick. And it worked him up a lot. He knew that nothing in the damn world would compare to the feeling, and his mouth watered at the thought. He moaned impatiently. "I want your... Mnh, fucking, eh..." he rambled, not knowing what the fuck he was saying. Chris had effectively reduced him to a babbling mess.

"My what, baby? Tell me what you want." Chris cooed, pressing a kiss dangerously close to Daniel's dick, before running his tongue around the base of it lightly and teasingly, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend. It wasn't enough to do anything but rile Daniel up even more.

Daniel let out a louder moan, dragging into a second one, and a third one. Fuck. His elbows dropped to the mattress, his head falling back yet again as he let out another loud moan, as that teasing tongue slid around his base. He shut his eyes and arched his back, the blissfulness becoming his personal medicine. Just the thought of those beautiful lips sucking him off turned him on even more. "Oh my god, babe," he breathed lewdly. "F-Fuck."

"That's not an answer, Danny," Chris teased, knowing just how much his boyfriend loved hearing that nickname. He wrapped his hand around the base, ready to take mercy on Daniel who was bordering on incoherency but wanted to try one more thing as he remembered. _Just to see how far he could push this_. "Say please."

Daniel rolled his eyes, both annoyed, and satisfied on a blissful level at the same time. This was all so fucking hot, His head kept falling back, his Chris' teasing touches and licks pushing him closer to the edge. As Chris's hand wrapped around his base, he nearly lost it.

He moaned loudly. This must have been what being in heaven felt like, for sure. A place where Chris Eriksen would suck him off on an afternoon after school, in the calmness of the empty house. "Mhhh," he grunted. _Damn._ He wanted Chris to take control more often. "Please, baby," Daniel gasped. All he knew was that his body was wound up, begging for some sort of release. Right now. _Anything._

Chris couldn't fight back the smile that took over his face, nor could he control the warmth that flooded through him at how wrecked Daniel sounded. Deciding that they'd both been waiting long enough, he didn't say another word, nor was he ready to waste another second on teasing. 

Silence. Daniel's heart was nearly jumping out of his chest with how rapidly it was beating, blood rushing south as he lay there. 

Without any warning or warm-up, Chris took Daniel into his mouth, immediately swallowing him down as much as possible. He could feel Daniel's dick edging at the back of his throat, and was tempted to see if he could take any more, but opted for bobbing his head up and down instead.

Daniel fell back onto the mattress once again, moaning, so loud it bordered on a scream. Chris Eriksen was sucking him off. _Holy fuck._ He looked so fucking hot. His mouth sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body, and he felt like he was falling deeper and deeper into something... Heaven? Probably. He couldn't take it. Chris's tongue was licking his length so carefully. "Fuck..." he moaned. He brushed both of his hands through his own hair again, gripping tightly and moaning obscenely. Fuck heaven and beyond: he wanted Chris to suck him off more often. This was a feeling he needed to get used to.

Another loud moan left his mouth as his hands lost grip on his own hair, falling down over the edge of the bed, his eyebrows pressing together as he let out another good, loud and reckless moan.

Daniel's moans were like music to Chris' ears, and he pulled his mouth off entirely, swirling his tongue around the head, slowly and teasingly before whispering, "Tell me when you're about to come." Then he swallowed him down again, this time to the hilt.

Daniel moaned even louder. He definitely liked _that._

Honestly, Chris had surprised even himself, steadying his breathing and fighting past his gag reflex. He'd never admit this to Daniel, but he'd practiced on bananas for weeks, in preparation to this moment. _Hearing and seeing Daniel go crazy made it all so worth it_.

"You'll know before me," Daniel whispered with his only bit of breath available, before ending it with another loud moan as his boyfriend's soft and usually quiet lips now sucked his whole damn length off eagerly, tempting him and making him vibrate like a fucking pool trampoline, about to come, about to break. _He was so ready for him_. Daniel was so committed to his boyfriend right then, damn. Chris could take everything from him if he wanted to. _Fuck_. "Ah, Chris.." he moaned almost a scream, as Chris sucked him with skill, making him lose his fucking mind, over and over again.

His hands slowly and softly brushed past Chris's hair, calmly gripping onto his head to tilt it upward. The only thing he achieved though, was his boyfriend swallowing him down even more. The new level of tightness of Chris's throat caused Daniel to let out a ridiculously obscene moan. 

Daniel was so hot. So unbelievably and bloody hot, while moaning unabashedly, practically thrashing with pleasure. Chris loved every second of it. He felt powerful, and confident, and wanted. But most importantly, he knew that he was making Daniel feel good. 

That was all he wanted to do.

Chris doubled his efforts, bobbing his head with enthusiasm and swirling his tongue around the shaft. When Daniel gripped at his hair, Chris reached back to grab his wrist, before pressing it down. That was him telling Daniel to hold his head and control the pace. 

Daniel kept panting like a dog in heat, as he licked his lower lip with recklessness. Then he bent and unbent his legs again really slowly, as he gripped Chris's beautiful face softly, but with determination. He couldn't use his voice anymore, that was for sure. And catching Chris by surprise, Daniel pulled him off his dick to make him look at him. He looked at Chris with lustful, loving, and slightly tearful eyes and whispered a soft "I love you so damn much, fuck" before falling back onto the mattress with a groan as Chris took him back into his mouth.

_I love you too,_ Chris thought to himself. He used every move he knew and worked his mouth as eagerly as he could.

Daniel continued to grip his hair softer, not wanting to treat his fave badly, and continued to move him up and down his dick, guiding his boyfriend's pretty and desired mouth himself. 

Daniel's moans only spurred him on more, until he realized that his boyfriend was close. _Very close._ But Chris couldn't let Daniel come, not yet. Not until his dick was buried in his ass. This is why Chris pulled his mouth off quickly, breathless and panting before looking up at his wrecked lover. "You wanna fuck me?" he asked sweetly.

Daniel let out another annoyed moan. Was Chris trying to end him? _He was, right?_ That was the most ridiculous question he had ever asked. "Yeah, baby," he moaned, unable to breathe as he could only imagine what awaited him. Chris had traded roles like a goddamn pro, making a good fucking mess out of him. And he surely looked satisfied. "You tease... I love you," he said again. He'd say it a million times. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ His face burned red as he panted and moaned, but he definitely didn't want to stop now. Not a fucking chance.

He then continued to look into Chris's blue eyes, usually full of innocence and love. They held something more in them now. 

"I love you too, Danny. You have no idea," Chris said, kissing Daniel deeply. Daniel placed both his hands over the kiss Chris had just gifted him, and reciprocated his gesture with love, taking his time and savoring the sweet moment. He whispered on top of his wet lips, "I loved what you did down there. You're amazing. You can take control whenever you want," staring deeply into his eyes. 

Chris beamed at that, filled with a sense of pride at the sincerity in Daniel's words. He couldn't help but kiss him again, before grabbing the lube and pouring some out into his hand. Then he took Daniel's hand and slicked up his fingers for him, before rotating himself so he was seated on Daniel's stomach, ass facing his head.

He peeked back over his shoulder as sweetly as possible, before lifting his ass slightly in a wordless invitation.

Chris didn't just do that. _Fuck, he looked amazingly sexy._

Daniel lifted his weight onto his elbows one more time, breathless and completely flustered before sitting up. He breathed out heavily, trying to blow his fringe away from his eyes. His hair was a little sweaty and gross, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He watched his boyfriend sit on him, lifting his ass slightly. Daniel, in the middle of his worked up situation, grabbed his butt cheeks, and brushed them with his hands, rubbing his fingers past them and groping them softly. Then he felt the urge and continued to slap his ass gently. Then he did it again. Grip, brush, and slap. "You're incredible, Chris," he breathed out, before eagerly working Chris open with his lubed up fingers, resisting the urge to enter him straight away.

He'd never be able to forgive himself if he hurt Chris.

Then he grabbed Chris by the butt and helped him into his dick, not before lubing his length properly and calmly. "Fuck, _Chris_ ," he moaned as his dick was engulfed by the tight, wet warmth of Chris's ass.

Chris moaned in surprise as Daniel entered him finally, faced away and not expecting the intrusion. But the unexpectedness only turned him on more, and he pushed his ass back slightly onto that dick, before rolling his hips down. 

He felt unbelievably full at this angle, and couldn't hold back the high pitched moan that left him. He could hear Daniel moan loudly in the background. Chris braced himself on his boyfriend's trembling thighs, before lifting himself up and then slamming his hips back down, causing Daniel to bottom out.

It was purely obscene. The view of his soft and pretty boyfriend, who wore pastel clothes and watched Disney movies at his sixteen years old, now fucking him slowly and passionately was nearly enough to make Daniel burst. _Like he wasn't a mess already_. He lost his breath. As Chris held onto his thighs, he let out a harder groan. An annoyed but excited one. The image of him rolling his hips back and forth, feeling him hard and tight on his dick... _Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. He felt Chris just right for his size as he continued to moan loudly enough for the neighbors to get worried. Good thing the windows were closed. He continued to pant, letting out lewd moans and groans every time the blonde's hips pressed down. "Fuck, baby. So good," he groaned.

Hearing Daniel moaning and cursing so wantonly made Chris want to fuck him harder into the mattress. Which is exactly what he did. He started riding Daniel eagerly, fighting the urge to topple over. Being in control was too enjoyable, and he wasn't ready to give that up yet. 

Nevertheless, he wanted to see Daniel's face and especially when he came. _He looked so beautiful when he did that._ Some seconds later, he lifted himself off of Daniel completely, ignoring his whimper of protest before turning himself to face him.

"Much better." He whispered, before dropping himself back onto Daniel's dick and starting to ride him, slowly throwing his head back in pleasure.

Daniel searched tentatively for Chris's fingers, intertwining them at once as their sweaty and turned on bodies continued to brush like _fucking_ animals. Daniel licked his lower lip lustfully, inviting Chris with his pleading eyes to watch him for a little bit. Chris was also starting to pant like crazy as Daniel's moans turned into gradual single mixes of grunts and screams. _In a deliberate lewd way._ His entrance was so fucking tight and Daniel's dick was so fucking hard. And he loved being like this with Chris. They made such a good team, making the mattress squeak and shake and bump against the wall, which only turned him on even more.

Chris felt like he was floating away. The pressure building up inside of him felt like a bomb, ready to explode. The only things keeping him grounded were Daniel's hands intertwined with his, and Daniel's moans. 

Then he rolled his hips harder, chasing his pleasure blindly, fully aware that Daniel was chanting his name somewhere in the distance. On one thrust, Daniel hit something deep within him that had him seeing stars.

 _Fucking stars_. 

His vision started to fade, and his entire body felt like it was on fire, but he kept rocking his hips. His mouth was hanging open as he cried out, trying not to scream. Then his arms gave in as he toppled over onto Daniel, chest to chest. That didn't stop him, though. Nothing could stop him as he continued to roll his hips, moaning softly. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, but it was so, so, so good that he didn't care. Not when Daniel was moaning right into his ear, in a way that only served to push Chris closer to the edge that was right in front of him.

Daniel panted, feeling the tight embrace of Chris and their intertwined hands stick their body and souls together as their steamy sex continued to fill the air and their senses. The air was thick and hot around them. Daniel's moans were now obscene and undecipherable messy sounds that came out of his mouth as a response to Chris's fucking amazing thrusts onto his dick, which only deepened each time.

"I'm gonna c-come, babe... I really am, so soon... Shit," he said blissfully. Chris looked like a fucking god. He fucked so well. _So hard. So lively_. Daniel gripped harder onto their intertwined fingers as he purposefully groaned into his ear very lewdly, knowing how much Chris liked that. It was incredibly and steamy hot. _Daniel was surprised_. He almost came when he felt Chris's ass suck him in deeper, a couple of times. Over and over, sparks shooting down his spine. Pure bliss. And it was almost over, he was so close.

Daniel saw stars too. Stars that hit his head over and over and over, clouding his vision. Bang, bang, bang. Like the way the bed screeched and hit the wall with each thrust.

Chris heard Daniel say that he was close and that only served to make him roll his hips harder, faster, and more desperate to make his boyfriend come. He was unbearably close, teetering on the edge, and he knew that Daniel loved seeing him come. So he forced himself to sit up, using one hand to support himself while grabbing his own dick in the other, tugging furiously. The combination of Daniel's dick hitting his prostate over and over and his own hand working over his dick had him crying out. "Daniel..." 

And then he was coming.

He came hard, all over his chest and Daniel's before slumping over again, nearly completely spent. Daniel was still hard though, so he rolled his hips even more.

Chris looked so damn desirable and perfect. Daniel heard him come, a lewd, strong, slow, and juvenile moan coming out of his mouth as he let his head fall back, his loud orgasm sending him electrical currents and stars that hit him like tidal waves. Watching Chris come for him while fucking him so desperately and hard was something he was thankful to be alive for. That had been just... Amazing. Insane. One had to live through this to be able to understand how amazing it was. It was like seeing his own future right before his eyes, Chris's eyes so glittery and lost from fucking relentlessly. All of this just to prove he wanted to be in control? Damn, he definitely wanted Chris to be in control more now. 

"Danny, please, please come for me," Chris begged, fully aware of how broken he sounded, but he didn't have it in him to care. He simply continued fucking himself on his boyfriend's cock, desperately.

He didn't know if it was Chris's fucking loud moans, the continuous teasing Chris had put him through, the way Chris had begged him to come, or simply how much he loved Chris. Chris, who just came into his life to make everything better. But whatever it was that pushed him over the edge, he came finally with a loud, tired moan. He struggled to catch his breath as he came down from his orgasm, and let his head drop back. "Shit, baby... That was..." Daniel trailed off, unable to find the words. 

"It was perfect," Chris said, finishing the sentence smiling softly. Then he let himself fall down onto Daniel's chest again, relaxing into his hold and exhaling shakily. Daniel felt relieved, knowing that Chris was happy.

That was all that mattered to Daniel.

Not just when it came to sex, but even every time he got happy over the most seemingly insignificant things. It meant that he was alive and not simply surviving. 

Chris was so alive... So full of light.

He brought life to Daniel's world. Life. Love. Passion. Peace.

Chris meant the world to him.

And from now on, he would _definitely_ let Chris take more control.


End file.
